A Pony Tale
by LadyLoba
Summary: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, la historia de Holmes y... un poni.


A PONY TALE

Animal de carga, sí. Cargaba con fardos, con comida, a veces, ¿porqué no?, cargaba con niñitos pequeños que apenas estaban aprendiendo a montar. Pero un adulto, ¡un adulto desconocido además…! Jamás me había sentido tan… usado.

Todos los humanos usaban caballos enormes para llevarlos, caballos altos y preciosos, de patas veloces y cuerpos atléticos; yo era en comparación una bestia menor, sólo un pequeño poni azabache y un poco rechoncho. A veces me sentía ridículo al ir alrededor de los altos y briosos corceles, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlos con mis patas cortas agitándose a toda velocidad, pero no había que quejarme. Yo era el mimado de todos, quizá por mi estatura, quizá porque si no fuera por mí, no llevaría nadie a cuestas lo más indispensable.

Ésa tarde, mientras todos se preparaban para otro viaje, me sorprendí al ver a una de las mujeres (aquélla del largo cabello rizado que, si mal no recordaba, tenía un hermano de ojos azules que, a veces, me llevaba agua en un cuenco) acercarse a mí, seguida por el humano más raro que hubiera visto en mi vida. Era más alto que ella, de aspecto despatarrado, sucio y desgarbado como el que más, que al verme no pudo reprimir un sonido raro que sonaba como a burla. Se volvió hacia la mujer y, señalándome, dijo:

-¿Realmente iré en… eso?

Resoplé indignado.

-Usted dijo que no quería ir en uno de los caballos. Esto es lo único que tenemos para… personas como usted. –replicó ella.

-¡Pero sigue siendo un caballo! Un caballo enano, pero repetiré lo que dije antes: ¿porqué querría yo una cosa con mente propia brincando entre mis piernas?

-Pues si lo desea… ¡síganos caminando! –la mujer se alejó y el otro humano me miró de reojo con gran desconfianza. Se me ocurrió que tenía toda la pinta de uno de esos caballos del norte, aún no domados ni acostumbrados a estar con los bípedos, que se negaba a seguir a su grupo y hacía tiempo que caminaba por su propia senda. Me acerqué a él y le olfateé las manos.

-¡Quieto, quieto! –dijo. Podía percibir su miedo a kilómetros de ahí, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, o mejor dicho, un relincho burlón. Mientras hacía lo posible por mirar a todas partes, excepto a mí, el humano recibió a otro como él, un poco más bajo y con un bigote espeso debajo de la nariz, al que le dijo en un susurro:

-Watson, ¿te importaría si yo voy contigo en…?

-Ni lo sueñes, Holmes. –respondió el otro. Al verme, el humano del bigote alargó una mano y me acarició el hocico. Era mucho más simpático que el otro. –Si no puedes con éste, deberás ir a pie. –y dicho esto, se alejó.

Escuchamos los silbidos de los jinetes. Los otros ya montaban a sus corceles, listos para partir. Dando un resoplido, el humano al que habían llamado Holmes se acercó a mí, y tomando mi rienda murmuró:

-Quieto, pequeñito, quieto…

Cuál no fue mi desagrado cuando el humano se montó en mis espaldas como si yo fuera uno de los caballos grandes. Y aún así era incapaz de conservar el equilibrio. Pacientemente esperé mientras el humano daba vueltas y vueltas, porque a cada momento se ladeaba sobre mis costados a punto de dar con tierra. Me preocupé el ver que los otros se alejaban, y apenas sentí que mi raro jinete había logrado posicionarse, eché carrera tras los otros.

-¡Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –exclamó a mis espaldas, sujetando las riendas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. -¿Porqué llevas tanta prisa?

Jamás había movido las patas con tanta velocidad. Los otros ya nos habían dejado muy atrás, y el humano seguía protestando, como si de verdad yo estuviera yendo demasiado rápido. Se sentía como un fardo de patatas mal amarrado sobre mi lomo, se revolvía como si no encontrara una postura cómoda para seguir sentado, y a momentos daba saltos, y era cuando replicaba algo en contra mía.

Cruzamos por un camino bastante llano en medio del bosque; luego por la ladera de un prado y finalmente por una colina. A ésas alturas el humano parecía menos propenso a molestarse conmigo, y mientras los otros descansaban, él seguía intentando cabalgar sobre mí.

-¡Lento pero seguro! –exclamó luego de darle una vuelta a la colina. Me agradaba su nueva confianza, porque había dejado de tirar tan fuerte de las riendas y ya no me hundía los talones en los costados como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El resto del camino, mi humano y yo seguimos al frente del grupo. Yo estaba orgulloso, era la primera vez que cabalgaba delante de todos; movía mis orejas en señal de orgullo, y mi jinete, antaño tan enfadoso y desesperante, me dio unas cariñosas palmaditas mientras decía:

-Buen chico, muy bueno…

Cuando finalizó del viaje, me despedí del humano con un golpecito en el brazo. Me miró cariñosamente y acarició mi hocico y mis crines.

-Bueno… no estuvo tan mal. –me dijo antes de abandonarme con todos los demás caballos. Algunos de nuestros humanos regresaron con nosotros por el mismo camino, pero ya no volví a ver a aquél raro bípedo a quien había llevado a cuestas durante tanto tiempo. Era muy simpático, al final.

Lástima que él nunca regresó.


End file.
